User talk:CattyTheOrchid16
The Mango Owlery I see you have come here to drop an Owl. Please set it down below and my Mango Minions will retrieve it for me shortly. Please do put a header ( Your subject here ) for your message and sign it with ~~~ or ~~~~. Do not send me inappropriate or spam messages unless you want to be skinned. Have a nice day, milord/milady. Lots of ♥, Catty Ⓘ ⓢⓔⓔ ⓢⓞ ⓒⓛⓔⓐⓡⓛⓨ ⓦⓗⓨ Ⓘ'ⓜ ⓐⓛⓦⓐⓨⓢ ⓕⓔⓔⓛⓘⓝⓖ ⓕⓡⓔⓔ, ⓢⓞ ⓦⓗⓨ ⓢⓛⓔⓔⓟ ⓦⓗⓔⓝ ⓜⓨ ⓓⓡⓔⓐⓜⓢ ⓛⓞⓞⓚⓘⓝⓖ ⓛⓘⓚⓔ ⓡⓔⓐⓛⓘⓣⓨ? Talk Page Start tbh i just rlly want a steady sailing gay ship for once that won't fall apart into an angsty shipwreck basically post-grad aspaiami headcanons bc i'm just lowkey having so high hopes for it ok leave me and my shippER HEART BE *okay so we've headcanon-established that aspy is gonna be sO FLUSTERED AT ALL OF MAIAMI'S FLIRTING BUT WHAT IF MAIAMI FOUND OUT ABOUT ASP AND HER COMPUTER STUFF; MAIAMI STARTS MAKING PROGRAMMING PICK UP LINES AND THAT IS BASICALLY JUST ASP'S FORTE AND JUST DORKY FLIRTING SESSION IN THE MIDDLE OF A HARDWARE SHOP OKAY B Y E *maiami finding out about aspy's paralyzing fear of quills and ink and basically fluff *can maiami please get kinda homesick and asp hacks into a satellite and gives them a 3d room wide view of maiami's house *maiami teaching asp how to use heels tbh *more fluff *did i meNTION FLUFF *FLUUUUUFFFFF *casually drowning you in fluff brb *f l u f f okay that is all my 10pm braindead self can give you cx I found this while contemplating re-organizing and cleaning my sandbox Valentin was already a broken spirit when he moved to Britain. Rumors still in circulation claim it's a miracle he's not soulless yet. He's seen a lot of things a teenager shouldn't have seen. People say some dark things. Most of them aren't true, mind you, but some are bound to shake you up. They say he made a promise or two - one to someone dead and one to someone not really alive anymore. Sometimes, they say, he locks himself in his room and drinks the night away. The next day it's as if nothing ever happened. His guards don't utter a word. It can kill someone to watch everyone they love be destroyed. I completely forgot about it. Hi feels. On another note, I've decided not to re-organize or clean. RIP. SEOMOONNNNNNNNN "Person A learning to use reflective surfaces to watch whenever Person B–a fairly unexpressive individual–is secretly smiling at them." found this on an otp prompts tumblr THE STAGES OF SHIPPING i jUST FOUND THIS AND YOU NEED TO SEE IT ALSO IT HAS SWEARING BUT YH pâro n. the feeling that no matter what you do is always somehow wrong—that any attempt to make your way comfortably through the world will only end up crossing some invisible taboo—as if there’s some obvious way forward that everybody else can see but you, each of them leaning back in their chair and calling out helpfully, colder, colder, colder. nvm ignore the old message xD pâro is a cool word tho I PLANEEEEE PEOPLEEEEE I HONESTLY CAN'T REMEMBER IF YOU WERE THE ONE WHO LINKED ME TO THIS BUT: I PLANE PEOPLE GOODBYEEEEE p.s. i plane apollo and diana GOODBYE I should probably feel bad about spamming your talk page. hue. OKAY SO NEWS BECAUSE THIS WAS A SPONTANEOUS DECISION: I figured that since the Beilschmidts are rolling in the Galleons (those Quidditch careers pay well, damn), it would be awfully easy to get Aspirin cochlear implants. AKA: she can HEAR. I headcanon Wolfram arranged it as her birthday or Christmas present (SHE'S SEVENTEEN. I AM NOT OVER THIS. SHE'S LEGALLY AN ADULT; MY CUTE LITTLE ASPIRIN TABLET WAS FOURTEEN WHEN I MADE HER.) She's still adjusting though, so she's more of an awkward disney dork than everrrr. tmw i should be finishing ruiko and apollo i'm thinking up semblances and laughing evilly because thEY ALL HAVE ANGSTY REASONS looks like i won't be doing anything unproductive this ic summer edit: why did i mistype as unproductive what RE: Sure! Feel free to start anywhere. x3 and yeah, I know I haven't be on much lately. A Facebook game has distracted me. xD For Brianna This above all else...to thine own self be true. 01:59, July 5, 2016 (UTC) Art Gallery T'was accepted. c: ...now there can be a darp neal caffrey xD RP? :D Hey! Since we haven't RPed in a while, I was wondering if you would like to, maybe? :D *Diana/Jupiter? *Bri/Kyler? *Orfhlaith (I hope I spelled that correctly xD)/Phoebe?? I'm really cool with whoever though...and I guess Flourish and Blotts might just work for all of them? Of course! No problem. :D Schedule becoming normal-ish Psssttt~ nwn. My sched is sort of returning to normal, so I'll be seeing you more often (probably/hopefully). Recently my sleeping hours have been 10PM to 4AM, which is why there's an -ish appendage. IMAGINE RWBY!BRI GETTING INJURED BADLY MID-BATTLE AND IMAGINE RAIN GOING FULL ON JEAN-GREY-PHOENIX-FORCE ON HER ATTACKER. also I figured out how to kinda comically nerf rain's semblance. For her to access the emotional weak spots and their brain, she has to use some type of art form to express it. Words are easiest for her so she uses random passphrases like "That's not yellow." Also consented minds don't need a passphrase but rain can access a backup-ish passphrase if the consented minds are being effed with by someone else. Thinking up Ruiko's now and the dog just waltzed into the bedroom and out again. Also rwby!brain injuries can work vice versa; Bri legit peppering Rain's attacker with eVERY FATAL SHOT EVER LIKE HUN YOU DID NOT JUST DO THAT TO MY PARTNER. P.S. Ruiko's mom is named Arima Kaori. GOODBYEEE POSITIVELY SCREAMING BC I FIGURED OUT ASP'S SEMBLANCE DONEEEEE ruiko prefers the piano but can also play the violin. I FIGURED OUT ASP'S SEMBLANCE I JUST NEED TO FIGURE OUT A COOL NAME FOR IT CHECK TARDIS IT'S DONEEEE KINDA More stuff I've ultimately decided to put in a request to make Sabina's photography studio. Since Quidditch League isn't just as lively anymore, I think that it would be ICly possible for Sab to keep her Quidditch career and still manage a business. ouo Angst idea and field day for the press when her mom visits and she has her kicked out. I'm still trying to figure out where to have it placed though. Sab would realistically want to appeal to both Muggle and magical audiences. Muggle London, quiet and unimposing position, but probably has some secret backdoor for the more supernatural kinds of photography? I'M EXCITED FOR THIS AND SO IS SAB BECAUSE THIS IS HER PASSION AND SHE'S GOING TO BE SO LIVELY LIKE, PRIOR THE BATS FALLING INTO SHAMBLES HAPPY. Still going to have to code and find pictures though, RIP. cait worrying bc sometimes sab sleeps in the room above the studio bc her workaholic side comes out. HCing that my HyunA chara has loose ties with the Caracciolo fam and your cinder queen tbh XD CAIT TEACHING SIGN LANGUAGE TO KIDS AND ADULTS AT SOME KIND OF MUGGLE SCHOOL TBHH. added another message just as you owled me. cute moments when customers mistake cait as sab's gf tho they ain't official yet B) SAB UNCHARACTERISTICALLY SMIRKING AND BEING SMOOTH LIKE "Yeah, a singularity in my heart and mind.' Sab just patting cait on the head tbh I CAN'T GET THE REF I'M SORRY RIP ;w; Progress with a capital 'Procrastination' I still don't wanna get out of bed. Tiiiiired. nwn. On a more positive note, working painstakingly on Ruiko's history and I've finished four iffy paragraphs. Her parents were cute dorks who were probably demiromantic. I thought of a dorky scene where Suzanna tries to get Cass and my HyunA char to agree to a girls' sleepover and the latter two are like "UHHHH NOOOO *finds excuses to not go*". Zanna pouting and whining. "Awww come onnnn." I should really get out of bed. KPOP Power RWBY Team Came up with Apollo and Ruiko's team: Team AARC (short for Arctic). You can most likely tell who's in it from the title, but here anyway: Autumn Maeng, Apollo Moon, Ruiko Takayama, Cian Moon. Sorry for consistently spamming you with RWBY AU stuff p.p TIME TO HIDE UNDER AN ORCK IF SOMEONE ELSE BESIDES YOU AND OATMEAL SEES THIS. I'm too secretly and at the same time overtly enthusiastic for my own good. :Pyrrha and Jaune ;w; ALSO YAAASSSS OKIII. Apollo randomly dropping in team CHPR's dorm and being like "Cian and Autumn need alone time so it's awkward. Can I sleep on the floor x.x" Imagine a character who's so insecure, locks, hinges, and etc. honest to goodness break with one thought. NOW THIS WOULD BE A HELLA AMUSING SEMBLANCE. Brighton or Bristol, boop. I'm trying to decide on Sab's studio's location, and saying hello to indecision. Honestly I'm going for something nearby London rather than London itself because there are WAY too many places in London already. ACCIO LOCATION DIVERSITY! Naming is without a doubt the major problem though. I came up with "Idyllic Éponine" out of the blue. Still thinking, will do more thinking tomorrow since sleep is being its anal-retentive self. I haven't even read nor watched Les Misérables. .w. Rest in pieces, Kate. Bittersweet nostalgia. ;-; Went with that name for now. Holding my breath for the result. uvu aHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH SOMCYEON -throws Hyde Park at you- quick i nEED SOMEONE TO FANGIRL WITH ME ABOUT THIS ;-; unrelated side note: my HyunA character's surname is literally Sin goodbYE omg yas zachary quinto my child *might like him too much tbh, oops* anyways, have a nice day and congrats again on the promotion!! c: LOOK WHO'S HERE huehue just wanted to show you~ Yuppydoopydoo :3 hueeeee Before the First Test HC a Brain roleplay where Rain does nothing but make innuendos out of everything and Bri is just "RAINOOOO" homework time ;w; BeilingYouOutofHelle / AuttToBeAspiring ..are officially Asp's cyber aliases ^-^ i canoned that over the past few summers, she's been testing herself by making nifty little basic cheat tools for games and uploading them to the net. she's probably figured out a way to manipulate gps trackers and satellites for pokémon go and other gps-based stuff tbhh basically she's been stopping people from rage quitting bc of a single dam level~ Good day We have that shy bean thing in common then. You, among others, are one of the people I have had an interest in RPing with since I started here. It makes me nervous to even think about asking, so I sit and patiently wait while hoping someone might ask me first. Thank you for the compliment, I just find that absolutely hilarious because I absolutely love your character pages. Yes, RP. I have no idea who, so let me know what interests you the most. :P.S. Oriol is still pretty new, and I think the Nubila template was on the verge of being complete before I ever even thought of him. :- Hecate Grimm (Hex Me) 01:24, July 14, 2016 (UTC) :Yes to all of that. I am always telling myself I would be better off pretending I got a no from someone rather than actually receiving one. Okay. So? RP. Tony/Nuala? Flourish and Blotts maybe? :- Hecate Grimm (Hex Me) 01:38, July 14, 2016 (UTC) I guess I could. :- Hecate Grimm (Hex Me) Re Hey! It's totally cool, don't worry about it! :P If you want to still, then sure, of course. :D You're Right I don't know the difference. I thought I did, but I didn't so, I apologize. I've changed it on her page and I seriously did not intend to hurt your feelings. I was being too self-confident and trusting my own brain over what I could have researched. It won't happen again. Thanks for pointing it out, though. I changed her to unknown orientations to unknown until I can do research. Muddled moments About to doze off any minute now. I just wanted to say sorry because I haven't been able to RP with you the past few days. My crappy excuses are: 1. perfectionism cannot stand making WBs on iPad and 2. I keep trying and mostly failing to focus more on my studies because I think at this point I'm like what, two grade levels behind? I'm quite probably going to end up as a juvenile delinquent who dropped out of high school and started doing shady stuff while being homeless and eventually died of my own ignorance and stupidity. RIP. Sleep deprived brain is morbid and funny. It is also kind of realistic. Bleh. role-play Would like to request rp between Brianna and Kawanjae on the Ravenclaw house carriages CanBoy67 �� talk . RE: You can start that RP anyplace you like, I just can't promise consistent posting. I shall however do my best. "It's a glorious thing to be a Pirate King," Talk 12:59, July 25, 2016 (UTC) Question... So...are you still doing the new Daily Prophet Issues? If so, can I ask when the next one might be? I may have a story for someone... Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 15:21, July 25, 2016 (UTC) :Well, I was going to have my "World Famos Quidditch Player" Emily Smith attempt suicide and I thought it might be a good article. I'm not a really good writer, but if someone wanted to write up the story, they could. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 22:36, July 25, 2016 (UTC) Roleplay Would like to request roleplay between Bri and Kawanjae in the library Yeah give me a few mins watching tv at the same time How about the whomping willow Yeah I'll start and when you come back on I'll respond When you're back on I posted When you're on catty I posted CanBoy67 �� talk . Rough Draft I wrote a rough draft of the history and it's in the doc (scroll down to the bottom) if you wanna take a look. :) This above all else...to thine own self be true. 00:45, July 27, 2016 (UTC) Ayy! o/ Since it's reaching midnight, part of me wants to get some food then go to sleep, meaning leaving chat. However, I wrote down the current questions and answers in a Google Doc which I can share with you later. If you have anymore questions for her to answer, you could probably owl them to me or post something on my message wall over on my wiki (link on my profile). :D I hope you have a wonderful day! <3 YO Hey hun, I posted on our RP. Sorry it took so long, but I thought I had posted. I didn't though anyways, POSTED :D Article So...you asked that I give you details such as when, where, who found her, possible reasons, and any other details for Emily's suicide attempt. A neighbor heard raised voices and saw a patronus leave (a Hen) and saw a man appirate nearby and hurry in. She looked in to see what was going on and saw blood and the man and a woman kneeling over her, healing her slashed wrists and checking her out. The man then picked Emily up and they all appirated away, presumably to St. Mungos. The source would also tell you Emily's come home drunk quite a few times lately, and presumably was taking the death of her teammates hard. Also, a young man used to visit often, but hasn't been seen recently. That could also have had something to do with it. You'd probably also know St. Mungo's keeps people who have attempted suicide on 72 hour watch normally, and Emily has been working as an intern at the Hospital (both are public record) so you can do whatever you'd like with those details too. If you need anything else to help, or more details let me know. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 17:42, August 2, 2016 (UTC) Animagi? I'm trying to clean up the Animagi Registry and Cecilie Eskildsen was on it but never approved. If you'd still like her to be an animagi, please re-add her to that list and I'll make sure she gets an admin to approve it this time. Sorry for the hassle. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 12:54, August 3, 2016 (UTC) Ministry Interview So, I just saw that you had put Cathryn de Stella in for the Head of the Department of Magical Accidents and Catastrophes. I've started an interview for her here. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 15:25, August 3, 2016 (UTC) Re No fair I was forced to go to bed xD Bedtime magicians Bedtime sucks and I finished watching the second episode of The Magicians. Who cares if they're unrelated? I felt like sharing stuff because I feel like it: *The Arima clan's family crest is mainly a snowflake design. It represents the psychic gene that remains dominant in their bloodline and how the most vulnerable minds are also the strongest. Ruiko hates it, naturally. *Neassa will shank anyone who guesses that she got her looks from her mom. *Apollo is a great actor when needed and he's totally helped Diana with boyfriend/girlfriend, murder victim pranks, and the like. *Rain likes trying to climb on her friends' backs and/or drop her full weight on them at random for sh!ts and giggles. She's sad that she can't do this to Bri because of the asthma, so she compensates by throwing tiny objects like sweets and stuff. *Mark my words; Kress WILL invent heels that don't kill your feet. *Sabina insists on family time but she tends to fall asleep halfway through movies on Cait's lap.